


Frozen

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Finn's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day six Advent Drabbles 2016: frozen lake
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 12





	Frozen

Kurt Hummel was about as thrilled with his Dad’s and Carole’s Christmas Plans as he had been way back when with his first dumpster toss…which is to say, not at all.

Who goes to a cabin in the woods next to a lake for their WINTER vacation?

(Kurt didn’t approve of cabins in the woods by the lake in summer either. He hated lake beaches and lake swimming and fishing. He wasn’t fond of boats or tubing or water skiing. He didn’t really like hiking without a purpose.)

He went, though. His Dad had asked that he be there for the first Christmas without Finn…and this was their choice of where to spend it.

It was cold and stark. Not just the landscape and weather.

There was no Christmas tree. No garlands. No Wreath. The presents he brought for them were not allowed out or to be opened. His Dad told him to send them in the mail when he got back to New York and he’d make sure Carole ended up with her gift, even if she didn’t open it herself.

The power was fine but there was no satellite or cable, so TV was movies or what could be somewhat seen by just the TV and antenna. The cellphone service was spotty and the internet service even worse.

School work was banned. However, so were singing and dancing and anything too ‘cheerful’. He got yelled at for baking.

His dad and Carole spent time out hiking and out to the little town for dates to ‘regroup’ before heading back home. Kurt didn’t have an extra vehicle and wasn’t invited to join them on their dates. Carole refused to even let him ride into the town with them and then make himself scarce.

He spent a lot of time reading and sneaking in school work when his dad and Carole were out. He wandered the cabin with his laptop chasing the best wifi spot. He watched movies…no Christmas ones, no favorites (those had singing and dancing and made Carole sad). And he bundled up and sat on the porch and stared at the frozen lake.

On day four of their week long stay, Burt was there at the cabin with Kurt and not out with Carole and Kurt finally had a chance to sit down with his dad and talk.

His dad found him sitting looking out the front window towards the frozen lake and joined him on the window seat.

They talked about the garage and Kurt’s classes and school. They talked about Kurt’s frustration with Blaine and Sam in the loft and the lack of help with rent and food, with Rachel and Santana and everyone. They talked about Burt’s frustration with trying to travel back and forth to Washington and still be there for Carole, who was refusing to go with him.

“Why am I here, Dad?” Kurt finally asked. “Why ask me to come and spend no time with me? I came because it was supposed to be a family time and to celebrate Christmas as a family, but you and Carole have not been here for more than sleeping and breakfast since the day we arrived and she won’t let me come with you.”

“Because we all needed to spend the Christmas together, at least that was what I was told. I am sorry, Kurt. I don’t know what is up. I thought we were going to do things together when Carole suggested this. I packed cards and board games and even the old Wii with your Just Dance games and those silly party type games. Carole doesn’t want to do them. She doesn’t want to see them. She doesn’t want to participate since Finn is gone. And it wouldn’t be fair for me to do any of them with you since her baby isn’t there to do them with her. And we can’t bring you with us to town because Finn isn’t there to go as well. I packed your Christmas gifts, but every time I suggest getting them out so we can open them, Carole starts to tear up and then rants about how heartless I am since Finn isn’t here to open things I ought not to suggest you get to. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to get past this.”

“Don’t hate me, but she needs help Dad. She needs to talk to someone about going forward without Finn. Someone professional, I mean seriously professional. Not just a pastor or a friend who has been through something similar. I haven’t seen you since October and you had to sneak away from Washington to come see me. I haven’t been ‘allowed’ home since the memorial. I had to stay at a hotel when I came to see you right before the school started in fall…and I had to see you at the garage because it wasn’t fair for me to be there. I miss you. It might not be fair to her for you to see me, but it is NOT FAIR TO ME for her to stop me from seeing you. You are my dad. You were my dad before you met them. Heck you were my dad before she was ever Finn’s mom. I’ve come too close to losing you too many times to put up with this for long. Would you do this to Finn?”

Burt shook his head. “I wouldn’t. I’ll make the appointment when we get back and I’ll take her to it myself and make sure she goes.”

“It’s just…I love you…and her behavior hurts you too. She just refuses to see it.” Kurt said.

Burt pulled his boy into a hug. “You know…Carole will be at the spa for another several hours. Why don’t we go to the kitchen and we can listen to Christmas music on the radio and we can play a game and bake cookies…and open our Christmas Gifts.”

Kurt smiled. “It’s after Christmas, I think most channels have stopped playing Christmas Music.”

“Nope…I found at least three while driving home last night. I ended up turning the radio off to avoid more of a rant.” Burt said.

Kurt looked out at the frozen lake once more before joining his dad in the kitchen. Maybe spring would bring a thaw to more than just the land.


End file.
